The Unexpected Plan
by amy.skye
Summary: She always wanted to get pregnant and she finally got it. He on the other hand; wanted to live alone for the rest of his life and- well, that's never going to happen. Family means everything. A story about a pregnant woman, an arrogant man, a strict father, a clingy father, some excited and jealous friends plus with a bunch of rebellious teenagers- all put in one story.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Introduction:**

 **She always wanted to get pregnant and she finally got it. He on the other hand; wanted to live alone for the rest of his life and- well, that's never going to happen. Family means everything.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _ **Dropping the Bombshell"**_

* * *

"Hey, are we gonna do it or not?" Bacchus lay on the bed; already half naked, " _Cana_! Babe!" He shouted her name, "Are you okay in there? Do you need help?"

.

.

 **Cana**

"Please be positive, please be positive, please be positive."

Cana holds the white stick patiently; and keeps chanting the same words over and over again, "Please be positive."

After a moment, the line she's been waiting for- finally reveal, "It's positive! Oh my God!" Cana couldn't hold her excitement and jumps out of the bathroom, fast as a lighting; startling Bacchus.

The man looks weirdly at her, "Why are you screaming? Why do you look like you're about to cry? Babe, what happen?"

Cana burst into tears and shows him the stick, "I'm pregnant."

.

.

A week later,

Erza couldn't believe what she just heard, "Are you serious?" She stares at her best friend; who just drop an unbelievable fucking bombshell-

"Yes." Cana replied, "I am 100% pregnant. I checked last week, twice using that white stick thing and yesterday I went to see the doctor just to make sure of it. It's all real." She said excitedly.

Erza wanted to believe that this is all just a joke, but seeing how excited Cana is; she just hugs the brunette tightly and pats her back. "Oh my God Cana. Congratulation. You finally got what you wanted." She shakes her shoulder out of excitement. "But who is the father?" The question Erza been dying to ask-

"I don't know." Cana simply answered and smiles without care, "I cannot wait for the baby to be born." She said, slowly pats on her still flat stomach.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 _One month ago._

" _Dude, are you for real?" The man asks his friend, "Are you really gonna do it?"_

 _And his friend just nods excitedly and giggles, "Y-Yeah. It's my birthday man. I wanna do it. I wanna contribute something- to the world. Imma fucking do it. Watch me."_

" _Alright. Let's go the sperm bank right away."_

* * *

Present.

.

.

 **Freed**

"Did you get the document I asked for?" Freed asks his assistant, "I want it on my table asap. If I don't see it by the time I arrive tomorrow- I will- mom?"

His mother just grabs his phone and put it away much to his dismay, "I was on call." He said, "Can I have my phone back?"

Layla shook her head and gives the phone to one of the butler. Freed wanted to chase the butler, but Layla stops him, she grabs his arm tightly; "It's my birthday tonight and since you finally made it this year. Could you at least pretend a little bit like you want to be here?"

Freed let out a sigh, "Except that I don't really want to be here." He muttered low enough so that his mother wouldn't hear him. "Why can't you have a normal birthday dinner party?" He asks, "Every year, dad did this every freaking year."

His mother just smiles at him and led both of them into the main living room to greet the guests- mostly his parent's friend, business partners and some rich people that Freed had no ideas of. He just nods and smiles at all those people.

Somewhere around the corner; he can see that his father- Jude Heartfilia beams proudly, talking and laughing with his friends, just enjoying himself and it annoyed Freed. The Heartfilia is a well-known family in Fiore, for generations- they practically rules the corporate world.

So that's why; everyone wanted to talk to his father and his mother; just to get points with the Heartfilia. And Freed, the eldest son of the Heartfilia was no exception as well- since he just turned 27 this year and being named as one of the most eligible bachelors didn't help the situation much. He could feel the hunger gaze from all those eager ladies, wanted to get their hands on him-

"One of those women- might actually be your future wife Freed. Who knows?" Said his younger brother; Loke who suddenly stands next to him. "They all wanted a piece of you." The boy chuckles annoyingly.

Then a teenage girl; who is Loke's twin and Freed one and only younger sister- Lucy decides to join them. "This party sucks." She said, "I should be in my room, studying."

Loke nudges on Lucy's arm, "Don't be a loser, loser."

"Shut up asshole." She fired back and nudges Loke on his ribs harder making the boy winced in pain, "I hate you. I hate all of these people. I hate people." She grunts.

The twin; Loke and Lucy are 10 years younger than Freed. Both of them are still in high school. They kind of look alike, despite having a different gender- however, their personalities are nothing alike. Loke is more of a cheerful person, a designated playboy and he likes to fool around a lot. Unlike Lucy; she's more of a nerd type of girl who likes to spend most of her time in her bedroom or just being alone-

Freed sighs again, "Where's Sting?" He suddenly remembers about his youngest brother.

"I don't know and I don't care." Lucy answered and Loke just shrug his shoulders. "He probably mopes around somewhere like he always does. That's what he did every year on mom's birthday." He said.

Sting is the youngest member of the Heartfilia family and he is only 14 years old. According to Lucy; Sting is currently in his rebellion phase. Freed could never understand that boy- because Sting doesn't talk much especially to him. Probably because of their age differences and Freed rarely spent his time with his family.

"I need a drink." The older man excuses himself from his siblings.

Freed shouldn't even be here tonight. He supposed to be at his apartment; alone and spending his Friday night finishing all the paperworks. Instead, here he was- standing in the main living room trying to avoid everyone including his own family.

Layla Heartfilia is not even his birth mother and yet; the woman loves him so much and it really annoyed him.

"Happy birthday mom."

* * *

"Cana Alberona!" Erza slams the front door open; startling, almost every one at the restaurant, "I have found the father!" She shouts excitedly.

Cana rolled her eyes, "Erza. What the hell?" She quickly grabs her friend on the arm and pulls the red head woman into her office. "Could you be any louder?" The brunette just hopes that none of her staff would be suspicious of Erza's loud mouth. Her pregnancy was supposed to be a secret- for now. She hasn't told anyone yet other than Erza.

"I asked for help, from Jellal. He knows a friend who works at the sperm bank and."

Cana shushes her, "You told Jellal?" Now, she wanted to punch her on the face so badly, "Look, I thought I told you that I don't care who the father is and I don't want to know Erza. I'm fine with that."

Erza slaps Cana's shoulder lightly, "You are going to be amazed when you find out who the father is. Trust me." She said; somehow sounded a little bit excited than her usual self.

"Why? Is he some kind of celebrities or something? Not that I care of." Said Cana; although, there is still some part of her kind of wondering who the father might be.

"It's _Freed Justine_!" Erza shouts the name out loud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who the hell is that?"

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **I am a sucker of Freed and Cana being together. I ship them so badly even though there's not much of a scene of them in Fairy Tail. But, I still love them.** **I got the inspiration to write this fanfic from some few fanfiction that I read recently about being pregnant and all.**

 **Also from that Jennifer Lopez's movie where she originally wanted to get pregnant and raise a child on her own, but then she met a guy- the movie called "The Back up Plan" my favorite movie by the way. And yeah, I decided to just used "The Unexpected Plan" as the title to this story. I am too lazy to think, don't judge me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. And I still don't know who should be the second lead male and female characters in this story. Every story needs that- just to spice things up. Lol.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Getting Involved"**_

" _The idea of a woman trying to raise a child on her own is just unacceptable and- what a joke."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _ **Getting Involved"**_

* * *

 **Cana**

Her first impression of him was that he is nothing but an arrogant jerk minus the good look.

" _The idea of a woman trying to raise a child on her own is just unacceptable."_ What he said to her the other day. And boy- Cana did everything to hold her anger that time; if it wasn't for the fact that she carried a baby inside- she would've punch so hard that beautiful face of him.

And yeah, she admitted Freed Justine is by far the most beautiful man she ever laid her eyes on. But still, Cana was pissed; because he was looking down not on her, but to the rest single mom out there. "Jerk!"

" _I will take the responsibility, as the father of the child, whether you like it or not."_ He insisted- arrogantly like she has no choice, but to obey. The more Cana thought about the father of her baby; the more she wanted- couldn't help but had the urge to murder someone.

"Stupid Erza!"

* * *

 **Freed**

His first impression of her was that she's a real beauty and he'd be lying if he said that he's not attracted to her.

" _I don't need your support. I can do this on my own."_ What she said to him when he offered her his support for the child and Freed finds it offensive. Didn't she know who he is? Many women would kill to be in her spot. "I am Fiore's number one most wanted bachelor for fuck's sake. How could she not realized that?"

Other than that; Cana Alberona is a tough woman. She seems very determined about wanting to raise that child on her own and it's going to be hard for Freed. Since his family already knows about this situation and knowing how stubborn his parents were- they're for sure not going to give up.

"Mom already looking for wedding venue- damn it! I need a drink." He lets out a long sigh, "Wait- no. I should stop drinking for- for my own sake."

* * *

 **Jellal**

"I am very disappointed in you." He said to her, "Why didn't you tell me first, huh? Cana?"

The said woman only shrugs her shoulder, "Don't give me that!" Jellal copied what she did and slightly slaps her arm, "And you told Erza first, if it wasn't because of her- you'd probably never going to tell me, right?"

Cana rolled her eyes at the blue haired man- Jellal Fernandes. And to say that she's not annoyed- that'd be a lie. "Well, technically Erza was second and you are third." After hearing what she said, Jellal looks even more annoyed at her. It seems like his vein is about to pop-

"Bacchus was the first to know about it." Cana smirks at him.

"W-What?" Jellal suddenly lets out a loud shrieking noise much to the pregnant woman's dismay, "What?!" He shouts the same word, "How- How could you?" Now, he looks like he's about to cry and falls on his knees-

"I was your brother! I should be the first to know!"

* * *

 **Erza**

"Did I do anything wrong to you? I'm sorry. Babe, look at me." Erza pleaded her boyfriend, Jellal whom by now looks terrible and lost. Judging from the puffy red eyes and dark circle around it- he probably cried last night.

"Cana!" The red head shouts at her best friend, "What did you do to him?" She stalks towards the brunette.

Cana tilts her head and put down her nail polisher, "Me?" She pointed to herself, "You're the one who started it. If you didn't stick your nose into my business; none of that." She then pointed at Jellal, "Would've happened."

Erza pinches on the bridge of her nose and sigh. "Are you serious right now? He cried because of- oh my God." She stalks back to Jellal and smacks his shoulder hard shocking the poor guy.

"Man up will ya!" She said to her boyfriend. "You're going to be an uncle. Be happy!"

* * *

 **Jude**

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" His wife, Layla suddenly embraces him from the back, "You look- trouble, is it because of Freed?" She asks him.

Jude sighs heavily hearing his eldest son's name; he still couldn't believe that Freed would actually do something so bizarre like donating his own sperm at the sperm bank. Jude thought it was something that Loke would've done-

To Jude, Freed is always the good son that he can count on, that's always listen to him and never talks back unlike Loke or Lucy. Freed had never once failed or angered Jude. And if he had to be biased- to choose one among his four children- he would definitely choose Freed.

But right now, he is very disappointed with the man, "I don't know what to do with him anymore." Jude said lowly.

Layla lets out a small giggle and embrace her husband tightly, "We're going to be grandparents!" She squealed loudly.

* * *

 **Gildart**

Gildart folded his arms and stares at his daughter- with a serious expression, "Who is the father?" He asks calmly but inside, _"You better tell me who the fucker is and I am going to castrated him so that he wishes he wasn't born as a guy!"_

"I'm not telling you." Cana shrugs her shoulder and lean her back lazily on the couch; imitating Gildart's pose. "Can I go now?" She said.

"Jellal." Gildart then turns to face his son who seems to look very- sad, "Who is the bastard that knocked up your dearest sister?" He asks with a force smile on his face. _"Come on boy, tell me. Give me the name!"_

"His name is- well- ugh- they didn't have sex okay!" Jellal burst out, "She went to the sperm bank and planted it in her- vagi- no- wait- ahh fuck. I'm out!" The man abruptly stood from the chair and childishly stomps his feet towards his room- and slam the door shut.

Gildart was shocked and Cana was annoyed.

* * *

 **Lucy**

"I hate my life." Lucy muttered as she walks along the school hallway carrying a stack of books on her hands, "I'm going to kill Loke."

The blonde haired even glares at anyone that ever dares to block her pathway; she is definitely not in a good mood today. This morning, her alarm won't work- all thanks to her twin brother whom yesterday wanted to borrow her alarm batteries, _"I'm borrowing the batteries Luce."_ And then he didn't even put it back.

Then her car has also run out of batteries; so she ended up taking the cab which cost quite a lot, almost half of her allowance for this week, _"Damn Heartfilia Estate! And damn everyone for not waking me up!"_

And to make it worse; Lucy's most less favorite teachers- Miss Aquarius caught her being late and now she's stuck doing errands for the annoying teacher.

"Watch where you're going blondie."

Natsu Dragneel just bumped into her shoulder and almost causes the books to fall, "Go bald Dragneel!" She shouts at him as she holds the book tighter. "Stupid pink haired idiot!"

* * *

 **Natsu**

" _Go bald Dragneel!"_

" _Go bald Dragneel!"_

" _Go bald Dragneel!"_

Natsu couldn't help but keeps replaying those sentences and it is surely ticked him off. "She wanted me to go bald."

"Relax man." Gray Fullbuster; Natsu's friend nudges his arm, "Stop thinking about it and just pick which club you wanna join this year." He pointed at the attention board in front them, "I'm thinking we should join the gardening club. Don't ask why."

Natsu shook his head, "I couldn't stop thinking about it. Does she really hate me that much? She wanted me to go bald!" He repeated it. Gray wanted to say smack the pink haired's head, but stop when he saw _her- and her_ approaching _-_

"You're blocking the view Dragneel. Move." Lucy Heartfilia said annoyingly behind them. Beside her was Juvia Loxar-

Both boys' immediately turns around facing the girls. And Natsu's heart suddenly beating really fast; and his face feels very hot- like it was about to explode. An annoyed looking Lucy is a really cute looking Lucy- " _You're so cute when you look angry."_ What Natsu wanted to say instead, "Girl, I am the view. Be thankful for that." He said it-

"Ugh." Juvia; another human being who despises Natsu- rolled her eyes at him, "I think I'm gonna." She grabs Lucy's arm and dramatically looks like she wanted to vomit.

Gray chuckles at the blue haired girl antics and took his chances to slyly put his arm around Juvia's shoulder, "Juvia-chan." He purred in her ear seductively, "Wanna hang out tonight? My parents were out of town." With his other hand slowly reaching for her waist-

Juvia lets out a sudden shrieked, "Die and burn in hell, Fullbuster!"

Then she punches Gray's ribs so hard making the poor boy falls on the ground. "Disgusting." She said-

.

.

"Well, at least Lucy doesn't want me to die." Natsu help his friend heading towards the infirmary. "And doesn't think I'm disgusting." Gray grunts holding onto his- may be broken ribs.

"Go bald, Dragneel!"

* * *

 **Sting**

"I heard about what happen- wait, no. I shouldn't mention that. Do you wanna- God. No!" He shook his head and then throws his phone away. "Maybe he's busy."

After a few minutes staring at the ceiling, Sting rolls around his bed and picks up his phone again. While typing he find himself blushing a little bit-

"Send. Okay- wait, why did I- oh God." He suddenly realized what he just did, "Oh God!" He throws his phone away again and quickly pull the blanket up to hide his embarrassment-

.

 _To: Freed_

 _From: xxxxx_

 _I heard you're good at Kendo. Can you teach me with it? I mean, dad said I should ask for your help. If you're not that busy. If you are, it's okay. I'll ask mom to set me up with some other professional coach or something. Sorry. Take care. This is Sting, your brother by the way. I got your number from Loke. Again, sorry if I'm bothering you. Bye. Good night Freed._

.

 _To: Sting_

 _From: Freed_

 _Yeah, sure. I'll teach you Kendo. You should be sleeping by now. It's already late. Good night Sting._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Loke, "Sting! Stop jumping on the bed you monkey! And go to sleep already!"_

 _Lucy, "Shut up Loke! Sting! Cut it out! Or I'm going to tie you up!"_

 _Jude, "Why are they so loud? It's 12 am for God's sake!"_

 _Layla, "Kids. Let them be."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **I'm out of ideas.**

 **Anyway, this chapter basically just an introduction to the characters that I'm mostly going to use. I just got way excited on the NaLu part, that's why they get more on-screen time. Lol. This is Freed and Cana story by the way. Next chapter will be more about them.**

 **And yeah, Sting is a tsundere. He's gonna be that awkward younger brother who actually loves his older brother but too shy to admit it. It's going to be adorable!**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Wedding Dress"**_

" _Are you after his money? Seems like you are."_


End file.
